Contemplation
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Tezuka avait été le premier à l'approcher, et, avec du recul, Inui concevait que c'était un peu étrange. À l'époque, par contre, il n'en avait pas été surpris, car il y avait une explication logique. InuTezu!
1. PoV Inui

**Titre:**_ Contemplation  
_**Genre: **_Romance et fluff  
_**Rating: **_M pour un lemon/lime pas très très explicite mais quand même__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Tezuka, et mention de quelques joueurs de Seigaku_

**Note: **_Alors, un autre InuTezu de ma part! Mon dieu que j'adore ce couple, ce n'est pas un OTP, mais presque. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à ré-écrire dessus d'ailleurs!_

_Ah, un petit commentaire au sujet de leur chambre et de leur maison : je ne sais pas si on les voit très bien dans l'animé ou dans quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai pris le parti de les inventer à mon avantage. Désolé si ça vous dérange!_

_Autre chose, je préviens, il est un peu différent de mon autre InuTezu (malgré le fait que le titre y ressemble). Mes personnages sont un peu plus... sentimentaux peut-être? J'espère qu'ils restent plutôt IC quand même cela dit... et que ce n'est pas trop guimauve... et ça y est je doute._

_Bref. J'ose quand même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tezuka avait été le premier à l'approcher, et, avec du recul, Inui concevait que c'était un peu étrange. À l'époque, par contre, il n'en avait pas été surpris, car il y avait une explication logique.

Même en première année, Tezuka se préoccupait énormément de son équipe. Inui depuis le début savait déjà qu'il y avait 100% de chances qu'il devienne capitaine : tous les premières années l'écoutaient déjà plus que leur capitaine de l'époque. Il avait le sens du leadership et la seule raison pour laquelle il dut attendre sa troisième année pour devenir capitaine était le règlement.

Donc, Tezuka se préoccupait déjà de ses joueurs et Inui, à sa façon, s'y intéressait tout autant. C'était dans l'ordre des choses qu'un jour ou l'autre le futur capitaine l'approche pour lui parler de leurs collègues.

Ce qui était moins prévisible, c'était qu'il l'invite à venir chez lui pour le faire. Le probabiliste cela dit ne put pas refuser, car il savait qu'il était le premier de leur collège à avoir l'honneur de visiter sa maison. Il eut l'occasion de prendre de bonnes données d'ailleurs.

La maison était traditionnelle, mais la chambre de Tezuka était plutôt de style occidental, avec un bureau et un lit. Cela dit, le sol était recouvert de tatamis et une table basse siégeait au milieu de la pièce. C'était un mélange intéressant de tradition et de modernisme. Inui songea que, même s'il ne l'avait pas prédit, cette chambre reflétait bien la personnalité de leur futur capitaine.

Avec son flegme habituel, Tezuka l'invita à s'assoir sur les tatamis. Inui s'installa pendant que l'autre allait leur faire du thé, et il en profita pour prendre quelques notes. Ensuite, il sortit tous ses cahiers, qu'il avait amenés pour l'occasion, et les classa en ordre d'importance.

Quand l'hôte revint, il s'installa de l'autre côté de la table et lui servit un thé vert parfaitement préparé. Ils le burent en discutant de l'équipe. Inui était celui qui parlait le plus et Tezuka souvent se contentait d'acquiescer. Il arriva quelques fois qu'il le contredise, mais la plupart du temps il ne faisait qu'écouter.

Inui repartit de chez lui avec plus de données sur leur futur capitaine qu'il n'aurait pu rêver en avoir, et pourtant il ne lui avait presque rien dit.

Au courant de leur première et deuxième année, Tezuka revint le voir plusieurs fois pour l'inviter chez lui. Inui chaque fois en apprenait un peu plus. Il eut la chance de croiser ses parents quelques fois, et put même une fois rester pour le repas du soir en leur compagnie. Contrairement à leur fils, le couple était sympathique et plutôt amical. Inui ne comprenait pas la logique derrière cet état de fait, mais il conclut que Tezuka devait retenir de quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille.

Ce ne fut qu'au courant de leur deuxième année qu'Inui décida d'inviter Tezuka. Il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent parce que le futur capitaine prenait toujours les devants, mais il avait une information plutôt urgente à lui communiquer : il devait impérativement lui parler de deux premières années, Kaidoh et Momoshiro, qui, il venait de le remarquer, avaient un potentiel incroyable.

Comme il était celui qui invitait, Inui proposa qu'ils aillent chez eux. Ses parents, comme souvent, n'y étaient pas : ils n'arriveraient qu'en fin de soirée. Tezuka entra et observa leur appartement avec un air impossible à déchiffrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, parce que la table y était plus grande, et Inui offrit du café. La pièce, et tout l'appartement d'ailleurs, était moderne et très occidentale. Inui n'était pas très traditionnel et ses parents l'étaient encore moins, ce qui expliquait leur décoration.

Tezuka ne demanda rien, mais, d'après son expression, Inui déduisit qu'il y avait 53% de chances qu'il veuille lui demander pourquoi ils étaient dans un appartement et pas une maison. Vu le luxe de l'endroit, ce n'était certainement pas une question d'argent. Inui, avant de présenter ses nouvelles données, lui expliqua que ses parents préféraient ne pas devoir gérer une maison – d'ailleurs, ils avaient une femme de ménage pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de quoi que ce soit.

Le futur capitaine resta silencieux, mais, derrière son air inaffecté, Inui déduisit qu'il n'était pas convaincu de sa réponse. Le probabiliste néanmoins préféra entamer le sujet qui l'intéressait et Tezuka écouta avec intérêt pendant qu'il lui parlait de leurs kouhais.

À un certain moment, Inui eut une révélation qui défiait la logique. Il regarda Tezuka prendre une gorgée de café et il détailla le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam, ses longs doigts qui enserraient la tasse, ses lèvres posées sur le rebord. Hypnotisé par le mouvement de son futur capitaine, il laissa échapper la phrase qu'il répéterait souvent par la suite :

- Tu es magnifique, Tezuka.

Ce n'était pas une réflexion qu'il avait déjà eue à son sujet. Il trouvait son style de jeu au tennis particulièrement efficace et il savait que ses mouvements pouvaient être qualifiés de «beau», mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi plus loin. Il était donc aussi surpris que Tezuka par la phrase qu'il venait de laisser passer, mais il le montra autant que son vis-à-vis, qui se contenta d'avaler sa gorgée en le fixant.

Le silence resta un long moment et Inui, en détournant le regard, décida de revenir sur le sujet de leurs kouhais. Ils ne mentionnèrent pas l'incident et le reste de la rencontre se passa comme à l'habitude.

Néanmoins, dès qu'il fut seul, le calculateur sortit le cahier concernant celui qui était sans doute son meilleur ami et entreprit d'y noter le récent incident. Il se permit d'analyser son propre comportement en profondeur et comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Tezuka n'était pas que de l'admiration et du respect.

Par contre, il ne comptait pas y donner de suites. Il ne croyait pas que ses sentiments puissent être retournés et, bien franchement, la situation telle qu'elle l'était lui convenait parfaitement. Il s'était résolu à l'idée de n'être toujours que la source d'informations de leur futur capitaine.

Cela dit, il semblait que son corps n'était pas d'accord avec sa tête, car, la prochaine fois que Tezuka vint chez lui, il ne se contenta pas de lui répéter qu'il était magnifique : il frôla aussi la main qu'il laissait trainer sur la table. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment avant que, finalement, le futur capitaine ne détourne le regard.

Leurs rencontres devinrent hebdomadaire et bientôt Tezuka prit l'habitude d'aller chez Inui chaque mercredi soir. Ils s'installaient toujours à la table de cuisine et Inui, chaque fois, répétait la même phrase à son futur capitaine. Il lui arrivait aussi de le frôler, mais rien de très engageant. Néanmoins, ses sentiments devaient être évidents à l'heure actuelle, et Inui attendait que Tezuka y donne suite d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils étaient en troisième année quand les choses changèrent. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'appartement, toujours désespérément vide, Tezuka demanda, le ton froid mais pourtant intéressé :

- Je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre, Inui.

Inui replaça ses lunettes en se demandant s'il devait y voir des sous-entendus ou pas. Il acquiesça néanmoins et invita l'adolescent à le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Tezuka laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce avant de s'avancer. Il n'y avait pas de tatami et une seule chaise pour s'assoir.

Le probabiliste tenta sa chance : il s'assit sur son lit et, d'un geste sans équivoque, invita le capitaine à faire de même. Ce dernier, malgré le 37% de chances qu'il le fasse, se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Le silence resta un long moment avant que finalement Inui ne se retourne vers l'objet de son affection. Celui-ci regardait droit devant lui, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Doucement, le probabiliste posa une main sur sa joue pour ramener son regard dans le sien et il lui murmura :

- Tezuka, tu es magnifique.

L'autre ne flancha pas et garda ses yeux marron dans les siens. Inui se sentit attiré vers lui et, sans prévenir, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Tezuka resta de marbre : il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser, mais aucun pour marquer son accord non plus. Le calculateur mit fin à son baiser et, après l'avoir observé un moment, lui enleva ses lunettes.

Le capitaine se laissa faire sans dire un mot et Inui se demanda pourquoi il était si obéissant. Après avoir posé les lunettes sur la table de chevet, il revint à son visage qu'il caressa doucement avec ses doigts. Décidément, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ses traits, son visage à la fois si angélique et si déterminé, ses yeux où brulaient en permanence une passion peu commune, ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de voir étirées en un sourire, si subtil soit-il.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il commenta en l'embrassant à divers endroits sur son visage :

- Tezuka, tu es sublime. Ton jeu au tennis n'a pas d'égal, ton sens des responsabilité est incomparable. J'aime ta détermination, l'amour que tu portes à tous tes joueurs, la façon que tu as de me regarder. J'aime comment tu ne souris jamais, j'aimerais plus que tout te voir sourire, j'aime comment peu importe à quel point j'essaie, tu restes un mystère pour moi, autant ton talent au tennis que ta personnalité.

Il descendit sur son cou et, en laissant une trainée de baisers, il continua :

- J'aime tes cheveux qui ont l'air tellement soyeux, j'aime ta peau parfaite, j'aime tes lunettes, j'aime ton cou, je rêve de toucher la moindre parcelle de ton corps, je rêve de te connaître mieux que personne.

Ses mains passèrent sur sa taille pour se retrouver dans son dos et il le souleva pour l'installer à moitié sur lui. Puis, il ramena une main le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et la caressa. Il appuya son front contre le sien et il lui avoua enfin :

- Je t'aime, Tezuka.

Il ne lui répondit rien, mais ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Inui se sentit sourire encore plus quand son capitaine posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ferma les yeux, l'air de s'abandonner complètement à lui.

Inui détailla son visage un instant, pour le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, puis il l'approcha de nouveau pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Cette fois, même si ce fut timide, Tezuka lui répondit. Le probabiliste mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis y passa la langue. Le capitaine entrouvrit sa bouche et Inui s'y faufila.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Inui descendit ses mains le long de son dos pour les passer sous son uniforme. Il caressa la peau de son capitaine et le sentit frissonner. Il relâcha sa bouche pour l'observer et il vit ses yeux dans le vague, sa bouche dont les lèvres étaient encore plus rouges et son visages qui prenaient des teintes de plus en plus écarlates.

Inui, sur un ton taquin, lui demanda :

- C'est la première fois qu'on te touche autant, Tezuka?

L'autre déglutit – Inui ne put détacher ses yeux de sa pomme d'Adam – et il finit par hocher simplement la tête. En ramenant ses mains sur le bas de son dos, le probabiliste continua :

- Il y avait 100% de chances que ce soit le cas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Inui put surprendre les lèvres de Tezuka s'arquer, très légèrement, vers le haut. C'était un tout petit sourire et pourtant, à l'instant précis, il jugea que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue. Il commenta encore :

- Ton sourire est éblouissant, Tezuka. Je dirais même qu'il est divin.

Le capitaine laissa son sourire mourir lentement et Inui le fixa jusqu'au moment où ses lèvres reprirent leur place originelle. Comme attiré par un aimant, le probabiliste s'empara une fois de plus de sa bouche et l'abusa sans songer à autre chose. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, son esprit était concentré sur un seul point : Tezuka.

Inui aurait continué à l'embrasser pour le restant de sa vie, mais Tezuka préféra le repousser doucement. En le regardant dans les yeux, il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début :

- On a un entrainement demain, Inui.

- Je sais, Tezuka, répondit-il. Laisse-moi juste profiter de toi encore un peu.

Tezuka acquiesça et il passèrent encore un moment dans sa chambre. Le capitaine fut celui qui décida de partir et Inui consentit à ne plus le retenir. Néanmoins, avant de le laisser quitter l'appartement, il lui donna un court baiser et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait.

Durant les prochains mois, Tezuka vint plusieurs fois par semaine chez lui. Chaque fois, ils allaient dans sa chambre et toujours le même rituel se perpétrait. Inui s'assoyait sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, et Tezuka, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes, s'installait sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté. Le capitaine toujours se contentait de s'appuyer sur ses épaules et il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait sans parler. Le probabiliste, quant à lui, le caressait, l'embrassait et lui répétait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était sublime.

Cela dit, ils n'allaient jamais plus loin que quelques caresses et des baisers. Au bout d'un moment, Inui, alors qu'ils étaient dans cette même position, laissa passer :

- J'ai envie de toi, Tezuka. J'ai envie de voir ton visage rempli de plaisir. J'ai envie de te sentir frissonner. Je veux te faire mien.

- Inui...

- Je sais, répondit-il, nous devons être au meilleur de notre forme pour les tournois. Laisse-moi juste te caresser, s'il te plait. Je te promets que je n'irai pas plus loin.

En raffermissant sa prise, Tezuka acquiesça. Inui défit chacun des boutons de sa chemise et dut le faire lâcher prise le temps de la lui enlever. Cela dit, dans le temps de le dire, ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses épaules. Inui avait déduit qu'il y avait 78% de chances que ce soit parce que ses caresses lui faisait tellement d'effet qu'il arrivait à peine à se tenir droit, ce dont il était plutôt fier.

Il savait qu'il était le seul à voir Tezuka dans un tel état. Bien sûr, tous les membres du club avaient la chance de voir son torse quand il se changeait. Inui le fixait toujours quand il le faisait, et il savait que malheureusement il n'était pas le seul : il était très populaire et, surtout, il était très attirant, c'était une vérité que personne n'aurait pu contredire. Inui décidément avait de la chance qu'il l'ait choisi, car, avec un tel corps et une telle prestance, il aurait facilement pu obtenir n'importe qui.

Il n'était pas le seul à le voir torse nu, certes, mais il était celui qui avait le privilège de le toucher. Il savait aussi qu'il avait le secret de son rougissement : personne n'avait dû le voir rougir, mais, encore plus loin, personne sans doute n'imaginait qu'il en soit seulement capable.

Inui laissa son regard analytique explorer chaque coins et recoins accessibles – il gardait toujours ses lunettes pour tout voir dans les moindre détails, constater encore plus sa perfection. Quand il fut satisfait de son observation, il y passa sa main et regarda son expression faciale. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de chaque sensation qui le traversait.

Le probabiliste continua son exploration et il finit par tirer de son capitaine un petit gémissement. Il tenta de le retenir en se mordillant la lèvre, mais, en un murmure, Inui lui demanda :

- Ne te retiens pas, Tezuka. Je veux t'entendre.

Tezuka acquiesça et, les yeux toujours fermés, se laissa aller complètement. Inui continua ses caresses et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il songea au fait que tout le monde voyait son corps à l'entrainement et ne put s'empêcher de laisser un suçon sur la peau sensible. Tezuka à ce moment fit un son plus splendide que les autres.

Inui se recula pour l'observer encore une fois, avec la marque rouge dans le creux de son cou. Il décida enfin de passer aux choses sérieuses et, sans tarder, il caressa la bosse de son pantalon. Tezuka gémit de plus belle et, incapable de se retenir, se laissa tomber sur Inui, son front contre son épaule.

Le calculateur s'arrêta pour demander à son capitaine :

- Tezuka, je veux te voir.

Ce dernier, étonnamment obéissant, accumula la force de se relever et s'agrippa comme jamais à ses épaules. Inui avait observé qu'il aimait se faire donner des ordres quand ils se caressaient, une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais prédite mais qui l'excitait encore plus : il n'y avait que lui, Inui Sadaharu, qui pouvait avoir le contrôle sur lui. C'était un privilège énorme et Inui ne se gênait pas pour en profiter.

Il reprit ses caresses et Tezuka, les yeux toujours fermés, continua à gémir. Le probabiliste tira sur le haut de son pantalon, signifiant qu'il allait d'une seconde à l'autre y plonger la main, mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il demanda plutôt :

- Tezuka, regarde-moi.

Il aurait pu ajouter qu'il n'allait pas le caresser s'il ne le faisait pas, mais il savait que, de un, la menace n'était pas nécessaire – il était toujours obéissant – et que, de deux, il n'avait pas le droit de le menacer quand c'était lui qui avait insisté. Heureusement, ses désirs furent comblés et le capitaine ouvrit ses beaux yeux marron. Inui, en immisçant enfin sa main sous son vêtement, lui dit :

- Tu as des yeux incroyables, Tezuka. J'adore ton regard.

Une autre chose qu'Inui avait remarquée, c'était que Tezuka appréciait autant entendre ses compliments que lui aimait les dire. C'est pourquoi, même s'il cligna souvent des yeux – Inui au passage remarqua ses longs cils –, il ne les ferma jamais complètement. Il finit par les garder mi-ouverts et Inui, sans cesser de le caresser, le regarda pour garder sa beauté en souvenir.

Inui n'était pas quelqu'un de très impressionnable en général. Ses yeux lui servaient d'outils pour étudier et observer le monde, pour le comprendre au travers de ses chiffres et sa science de l'observation. Il avait le regard trop analytique pour apprécier les choses, car s'il voyait les qualités, il voyait tout autant les défauts. C'était pourquoi aucune œuvre d'art n'arrivait à le toucher sincèrement.

Tezuka était l'exception et, plus que jamais, Inui appréciait son regard analytique. Il voyait le moindre détail, mais même ses défauts lui semblaient sublime. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait préféré avoir un regard plus normal, pas quand il était le seul à pouvoir prendre la beauté de Tezuka dans son entièreté.

Sa magnificence atteint son apogée quand, les yeux dans le vague, il jouit. Un frisson le traversa de part en part et Inui le sentit se rendre jusqu'à lui. La seule vision de son visage envahi par le plaisir suffit à le faire jouir à son tour et il lança, en même temps :

- Kunimitsu!

C'était la première fois qu'il osait utiliser son prénom. Il aimait la sonorité qu'il prenait, le goût qu'il lui laissait quand il glissait sur sa langue. Tezuka lui-même sembla l'apprécier, parce qu'il ouvrit plus grand ses yeux et le fixa.

Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, à se fixer, et le capitaine enfin reprit son souffle pour dire, tout bas :

- Inui, je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu ne le penses.

Le probabiliste prit un mouchoir de la boite qu'il avait rapprochée et, en les nettoyant tous les deux, il s'exclama :

- Tu l'es encore plus que je pourrais jamais l'imaginer, Kunimitsu.

Le capitaine prit un air convaincu et il insista :

- Non, Inui, tu as tout faux.

- Selon mes données, continua Inui, il y a 0% de chances que je me trompe.

Le capitaine soupira légèrement et entreprit de remettre sa chemise. Inui ne l'en empêcha pas et le regarda faire. Il se demandait pourquoi son capitaine voulait à ce point le convaincre. Quand Tezuka eut fini de boutonner son haut, Inui le reprit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'es pas comme je t'imagine?

Son capitaine baissa le regard et avoua :

- Tu sais pourquoi je te laisse garder tes lunettes, Inui?

Le probabiliste ne voyait pas le lien, mais il préféra le laisser continuer en répondant simplement :

- Non.

Tezuka continua :

- C'est parce que je veux que tu me vois.

Inui ne voyait toujours pas et il demanda, dubitatif :

- Quel est le problème? J'aime te regarder, tu le sais bien.

- C'est que...

C'était la première fois qu'Inui voyait Tezuka hésiter autant et il décida de lui frotter le dos un peu pour le faire parler. Son capitaine se laissa tomber sur son épaule et il lui expliqua :

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais comment les gens me regardent. Je n'aime pas me vanter d'un don que je n'ai pas acquis et qui m'est inné, mais je sais que la plupart des gens me considèrent attirant. Cela dit, avant de te connaître, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les regards qu'on m'envoyait.

Inui déglutit et sentit son cœur accélérer, mais il laissa l'autre parler :

- Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde. Je suis devenu dépendant à ton regard. Je sais que c'est arrogant et prétentieux, mais je voudrais que tu me regardes jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai invité chez moi, alors que nous étions en première année. Je voulais avoir ton regard pour moi.

Le probabiliste jugea que c'était son moment d'intervenir et il lui dit :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux.

- Inui, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Kunimitsu, continua Inui, depuis que je te connais, je ne peux cesser de te regarder. Je croyais au début que c'était de la rivalité, mais j'ai réalisé depuis que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue, autant physiquement que mentalement. Tu es splendide, Kunimitsu, et tu mérites tous les regards que je t'envoie.

Le capitaine se lova un peu plus contre lui et continua :

- J'aime tes compliments aussi.

- Je sais, lui souffla-t-il, tu aimes aussi que je te donne des ordres, tu adores t'accrocher à moi et me laisser le contrôle. Tu pourrais probablement jouir juste en m'écoutant te raconter à quel point tu es magnifique.

Inui, même s'il n'avait pas une vue intégrale de son visage, put le voir rougir. Pour sa défense, Tezuka argumenta :

- J'aime ta voix aussi, Inui. Tes mains, tes grandes épaules, tes pourcentages.

Le probabiliste eut un petit rire et Tezuka avoua tout bas :

- Ton rire aussi.

Inui le repoussa gentiment et, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux, il le taquina :

- Et mes jus, alors? Tu les oublies?

Tezuka eut presque une grimace et répliqua :

- C'est peut-être la seule chose que je pourrais te reprocher. Tu es certain qu'il sont vraiment bons pour le corps?

- S'ils ne l'étaient pas, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire, je ne t'en ferais jamais boire.

Tezuka eut un petit sourire et commenta :

- Sans doute.

- Il y a 100% de chances que tu ne sois pas convaincu, Kunimitsu.

- 100%? Tu es bien sûr de toi, Sadaharu.

Inui se sentit frissonner : son prénom sonnait si bien quand il sortait de sa bouche. Il lui demanda :

- Kunimitsu, répète mon prénom.

Tezuka, pour la première fois, lui prit doucement le visage et, en le fixant, répéta doucement son prénom. Puis, il lui donna un baiser auquel le probabiliste fut trop heureux de répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment avant que Tezuka, comme toujours, mette fin à leur échange.

Il se releva et Inui le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Après qu'il ait mis ses souliers, le capitaine se releva et, en attrapant le plus grand par le col, se releva sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il y mit rapidement fin et s'en alla, laissant derrière lui un Inui bouche bée et extatique.

Le lendemain, Eiji demanda à Tezuka ce qu'était la marque dans son cou, et ce dernier, calmement, lui répondit que c'était une piqûre d'insecte. Inui nota la réplique dans son cahier en rigolant tout seul et Kaidoh s'éloigna de lui en sifflant, l'air traumatisé par son comportement suspect. Fuji sembla le seul à faire le lien, mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet, mis à part que c'était étrange qu'on trouve des moustiques à Tokyo.

Inui se dit qu'ils devraient songer à une meilleure excuse pour la prochaine fois. Bien sûr, il pourrait juste éviter de laisser des traces à l'avenir, mais il doutait de pouvoir se retenir et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Tezuka qui allait l'arrêter.


	2. PoV Tezuka

… _rebonjour? Je sais, cet OS ne devait pas avoir de suite, mais finalement j'étais inspirée par le PoV de Tezuka et je me suis dit «pourquoi pas?». En plus, en relisant le premier OS, j'ai réalisé que son comportement pouvait porter à confusion, et je voulais éclaircir quelques zones d'ombre en même temps._

_Oh et puis, j'avais juste envie d'écrire Tezuka uke parce que c'est trop bien et j'ai vraiment eu beaucoup de plaisir à décrire ce qu'Inui lui fait ressentir._

_Allez, bonne lecture! Et bon fangirlage, j'espère!_

* * *

Avant de commencer le collège, Tezuka détestait quand on le complimentait sur son apparence.

C'était toujours la première chose qu'on lui disait, depuis qu'il était tout petit : il était mignon, trop chou, adorable. Au départ, comme tout enfant, il avait apprécié les compliments, mais, à force de les entendre, il avait réalisé que les gens s'y arrêtaient. Quand il avait de bonnes notes, on lui disait qu'il avait un beau sourire; quand il avait excellé dans un sport, on lui disait qu'il était athlétique.

Il avait fini par comprendre que, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, on ne reconnaitrait chez lui rien d'autre que son apparence.

Les regards qu'on lui lançait aussi, il les détestait. Quand il était plus jeune, c'était des regards innocents, remplis de candeur, mais plus il grandissait et plus ils changeaient. Les gens bientôt commencèrent à le déshabiller du regard et il avait parfois l'impression d'être violé avec leurs yeux seuls tellement certains insistaient. En plus, il s'agissait autant d'hommes que de femmes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

Pour ne pas aider sa cause, il s'était mis au tennis. Il avait appris à ses dépens que les gens aiment les sportifs, qu'ils les adulaient parfois, et son charisme naturel n'aidait en rien. Tout naturellement, il adoptait une prestance qui impressionnait les autres.

Pourtant, au départ, ça n'avait pas été son intention. Il avait simplement voulu jouer au tennis parce qu'il trouvait que c'était un sport intéressant. Cependant, on mettait tellement sur ses épaules qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser, et c'est ainsi qu'on le fit capitaine dans toutes les équipes où il passait, avant le collège.

Dans les classes aussi, sa beauté naturelle et sa maturité apparente le rendaient toujours le meilleur candidat pour être président, délégué de classe. Les professeurs lui donnaient des responsabilités qu'il ne pouvait plus refuser et il entra dans le moule du chef de classe parfait.

Tezuka ne détestait pas les gens, c'était lui-même qu'il détestait, et comment son corps lui semblait un obstacle pour atteindre les autres.

Aussi, quand il entra au collège, il était persuadé de se faire nommer capitaine, président, et d'être l'idole de toutes les filles. Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu, c'était que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout.

La première fois, il ressentit un frisson le parcourir. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable du tout. Il avait ensuite senti des yeux sur lui – il avait développé un instinct pour sentir les regards – et s'était retourné. Pendant une seconde, les yeux qui l'observaient se plongèrent dans les siens, avant de se détourner et de faire autre chose.

Le plus surprenant, c'était que le garçon, qu'il voyait pour la première fois de sa vie, avait des lunettes si épaisses qu'il ne pouvait voir ses yeux. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il l'avait fixé.

Son impression se confirma quand l'adolescent répéta son manège. Bien sûr, tous les premières années finirent par le regarder à un moment ou un autre, mais celui-là en particulier semblait le fixer et lire au plus profond de son âme, comme s'il voyait plus loin que son apparence.

C'était dément et Tezuka, pendant un long moment, se demanda s'il ne s'imaginait pas des choses. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques semaines, il ne put démentir qu'il le regardait.

Entretemps, il avait appris plusieurs choses sur lui. Le garçon, un certain Inui, avait un cahier dans lequel il consignait tout ce qu'il observait. Tezuka eut à plusieurs reprises le loisir de voler un coup d'œil dans celui-ci : il contenait des pourcentages, des graphiques, et, surtout, les données de tous les membres de l'équipe.

Alors, il n'était pas le seul qu'Inui observait. Tezuka ressentait une émotion bien particulière qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer : il était jaloux. Il aurait voulu garder le regard analytique du probabiliste pour lui-même.

Il ne sut jamais exactement ce qui lui prit de l'approcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était avoir l'attention complète d'Inui pour un moment, si court soit-il.

Il n'avait jamais à priori apprécié être le centre d'attention. C'était quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement, on le lui imposait depuis tout jeune. Aussi, c'était pour lui quelque chose de normal, d'un peu éreintant même parfois. Il ne détestait pas avoir des responsabilités, mais parfois il aurait aimé pouvoir agir comme un jeune de son âge et se laisser aller.

La réplique qui était devenue la sienne, de veiller à ne jamais baisser sa garde, était un moyen de lui rappeler qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Néanmoins, il se le permit avec Inui, ce qu'il n'expliquait pas. Au moins, il avait une bonne excuse, et d'ailleurs il en profitait au maximum. Les données de son coéquipier étaient justes, précises et détaillées. C'était une source d'informations incroyable et il aurait été fou de s'en passer, sachant qu'il allait guider l'équipe à son époque.

Il l'écoutait avec attention, mais il restait une part de son esprit qui jubilait à l'idée qu'Inui, à l'instant précis, prenait une partie de son temps si précieux simplement pour lui parler. Chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux sur lui, Tezuka sentait des papillons dans son ventre. Plus que jamais, il était content d'être si inexpressif, car autrement il l'aurait sans doute dégouté.

Tezuka se jura de ne plus recommencer, de ne plus l'inviter à venir seul chez lui, mais il finissait toujours par craquer. Son petit démon lui soufflait qu'il devait suivre l'évolution de l'équipe, qu'il pouvait en même temps profiter de son attention, et puis quel mal y avait-il? Avec le temps, Tezuka avait réalisé qu'Inui aimait partager ses informations. Il était le seul à l'écouter autant et, au final, il leur faisait plaisir à tous les deux, alors pourquoi bloquer sur des détails?

Il y avait cela dit une autre part de lui qui se rendait bien compte que son comportement virait à l'obsession. Il faisait exprès de se mettre dans des situations où Inui pourrait le fixer, et il lui suffisait de sentir son regard pour avoir l'envie de sourire. C'était malsain et, surtout, égocentrique. Tezuka avait l'impression qu'il ne voulait que plaire à son égo, parce que, pour une fois, il sentait quelqu'un qui le regardait pour vrai.

Avant de le connaitre, il n'avait rêvé que de ça, quelqu'un qui verrait plus loin que son corps. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y était, il avait l'impression que sous sa carapace il n'y avait rien, que tout ce qui se cachait en dessous était sale. Plus Inui le regardait, plus il voulait à tout prix lui cacher ses mauvais côtés.

Décidément, il n'y avait aucune logique : il voulait se cacher précisément parce qu'il le regardait vraiment et il ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses défauts parce qu'il pouvait si bien les voir.

Tezuka décida qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. Au courant de leur deuxième année, il prit une décision importante : il n'irait plus voir Inui pour l'inviter chez lui. Cette habitude devenait de plus en plus malsaine et il devait y mettre fin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne soit dépendant pour de bon.

Cependant, à la fin d'un entrainement, Inui vint le voir. C'était la première fois que Tezuka n'était pas l'initiateur de leurs dialogues. Il se sentit drôlement heureux alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il appréciait juste l'idée qu'Inui veuille lui parler. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus, parce que le probabiliste, sur un ton passionné, lui expliqua qu'il avait des informations urgentes à lui communiquer.

Tezuka sentit toute sa volonté le quitter et il acquiesça. Inui l'invita à aller chez lui et le futur capitaine se sentit voler sur un nuage.

Ce qui était sans doute sa conscience tenta de le ramener sur terre, de lui dire qu'il ne devait pas céder aussi facilement, qu'Inui n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il acceptait. C'était malsain et hypocrite et salaud et pourtant, le soir même, il se retrouva dans son appartement.

L'endroit le surprit : il avait imaginé qu'Inui habitait une maison. Ce dernier lui expliqua que ses parents ne voulaient pas être propriétaires, mais il restait dubitatif. D'ailleurs, les parents n'étaient pas là? Ni d'éventuels frères et sœurs?

Sentant sa curiosité mal placée, Tezuka se tut et observa la tasse de café qu'on lui servit. Il ne détestait pas le café, mais il avait une préférence pour le thé. Néanmoins, il n'en dit rien et but sa boisson.

Inui lui expliquait qu'il avait repéré deux premières années, Kaidoh et Momoshiro, qui semblaient avoir beaucoup de potentiel. Tezuka ne lui dit rien, mais il les avait lui aussi remarqués. En fait, plus exactement, il avait vu leur rivalité, et il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se motiver que d'avoir un rival.

Il écouta le probabiliste lui confier leurs données. Elles n'égalaient pas les leurs, évidemment, mais il devait admettre que la courbe d'augmentation était impressionnante et il jugea qu'ils se retrouveraient sans doute dans les titulaires à leur deuxième année.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand, soudain, Inui se tut. Un drôle de silence s'installa pendant que Tezuka buvait une gorgée de café. Le regard qu'Inui posait sur lui semblait différent des autres. Jusqu'à présent, il l'avait analysé et décortiqué, observé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Cette fois, cependant, il y avait plus : comme si, pour la première fois, il appréciait vraiment ce qu'il voyait.

Ce fut confirmé quand, alors qu'il posait sa tasse, Inui lui confia :

- Tu es magnifique, Tezuka.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui disait un compliment, et pourtant c'était tout comme. Inui était sans doute celui qui le connaissait le mieux, celui qui voyait plus loin que sa façade, et, même si Tezuka était certain qu'il n'y avait rien, que tout ce qui restait était des défauts, il lui disait tout de même qu'il était magnifique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprit ce que ça faisait de se faire complimenter. Il savait maintenant qu'il était beaucoup trop tard : il était devenu dépendant. Le jugement des autres, l'intérêt que n'importe qui lui dirigerait, il n'arriverait plus jamais à s'en soucier. Tout ce qui compterait, ce serait le regard d'Inui, ses compliments, son attention.

Après leur rencontre, alors qu'il retournait chez lui, Tezuka, pour la première fois, se demanda pourquoi. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était contenté de chercher le comment, le quoi, et de se condamner. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune idée jusqu'à ce jour pourquoi le regard d'Inui lui faisait tellement d'effet, pourquoi il cherchait tellement son approbation.

Le futur capitaine ne savait pas de quoi était fait l'amour. Il s'était toujours dit que, tant qu'il ne trouverait pas quelqu'un qui voit plus loin, il n'aurait pas à y songer. De toute façon, il était encore jeune et il avait l'intuition qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Il pourrait facilement se contenter du tennis d'ailleurs.

Cela dit, vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autres conclusions possibles : il devait être amoureux d'Inui. Sinon, il n'y avait vraiment aucune logique à son comportement.

Il ne put plus refuser d'aller chez Inui et le lieu de leurs rencontres changea pour de bon. Par bien des aspects, l'appartement des Inui était plus pratique : comme il était toujours vide, ils l'avaient à eux tous seuls. Par ailleurs, la table de cuisine était grande et il était beaucoup plus facile d'y travailler.

Tezuka ne comptait pas donner de suite à ses sentiments. En fait, il ne savait pas exactement qu'en faire. Il n'était même pas certain d'être vraiment amoureux et il ne pouvait pas juger avec certitude que ses sentiments étaient retournés. Inui semblait l'apprécier et il le complimentait de plus en plus souvent, mais Tezuka n'y voyait-il pas plus que ce qu'il y avait?

Il n'avait pas le courage de faire le premier pas, mais Inui ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, et ils restèrent dans un statuquo pendant quelques mois. Finalement, Tezuka prit son courage à deux mains et décida de tenter quelque chose. S'il s'était monté la tête, il ne se passerait rien et ils continueraient leur relation ambigüe; si au contraire il avait raison, alors... alors il se passerait quelque chose. Quoi exactement, il essayait de ne pas y penser.

Alors qu'ils entraient tous deux dans l'appartement d'Inui, le capitaine demanda avec son flegme habituel, et ce, même si son cœur battait la chamade :

- Je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre, Inui.

Tezuka se demanda un moment si c'était assez clair comme allusion. L'autre l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre et le capitaine l'observa : c'était une pièce banale, avec un bureau, un ordinateur, un lit. Banal mais propre et sobre, aussi moderne que le reste de la demeure.

Inui s'installa sur son lit et, pendant une seconde, Tezuka se demanda s'il devait être entreprenant et prendre place à ses côtés. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à se poser la question, car le plus grand lui fit un geste explicite l'invitant à s'installer. Tezuka ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire : devait-il parler ou se taire? Devait-il faire un geste ou Inui allait-il s'en charger? Devait-il se déclarer ou, au contraire, attendre qu'Inui le fasse? Ce n'était pas comme avec une fille et tous les codes qu'on apprenait dans la société ne fonctionnaient plus. Inui préférait-il prendre les devants ou devait-ce être Tezuka? C'était lui le capitaine, après tout, peut-être que c'était son rôle...

Inui mit fin à ses réflexions en lui empoignant le visage. Tezuka se laissa faire et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Inui : à cette distance, il les voyait bien, et il avait l'impression que tout l'amour du monde s'y concentrait. C'était si intense, si déstabilisant, qu'il ne put que regarder sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Tout bas, Inui lui répéta :

- Tezuka, tu es magnifique.

Il se sentit fondre, mais conserva son aplomb. Le plus grand se pencha vers lui et Tezuka resta de marbre, incapable de bouger, comme prisonnier de son propre corps. Il ne fit rien pour répondre au baiser, mais rien pour le repousser non plus. Il était figé, cloué sur place.

Le baiser fut plutôt court et Tezuka eut peur de l'avoir dégouté en ne réagissant pas. Il sentit une vague de soulagement quand l'autre continua de l'observer, toujours aussi profondément, comme s'il pouvait lire jusque dans le fond de son cerveau.

Enfin, Inui fit un mouvement et s'empara de ses lunettes. Le capitaine le laissa faire et apprécia le fait qu'il n'était pas myope, qu'il voyait mal de loin mais qu'il n'avait aucun problème de proche. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas d'Inui et se sentit soulagé quand l'autre ne fit pas mine d'enlever les siennes.

Il s'activa plutôt à caresser doucement son visage et Tezuka savoura les caresses tout autant que l'attention qu'il lui donnait. Il écouta son admirateur le complimenter pendant que, entrecoupant son monologue, il en profitait pour embrasser diverses parties de son visage :

- Tezuka, tu es sublime. Ton jeu au tennis n'a pas d'égal, ton sens des responsabilités est incomparable. J'aime ta détermination, l'amour que tu portes à tous tes joueurs, la façon que tu as de me regarder. J'aime comment tu ne souris jamais, j'aimerais plus que tout te voir sourire, j'aime comment peu importe à quel point j'essaie, tu restes un mystère pour moi, autant ton talent au tennis que ta personnalité.

Il sentit sa bouche descendre le long de son cou et, incapable de réfléchir, Tezuka se laissa faire, les yeux à moitié fermés. Il porta attention à la voix d'Inui qui continuait de le vanter :

- J'aime tes cheveux qui ont l'air tellement soyeux, j'aime ta peau parfaite, j'aime tes lunettes, j'aime ton cou, je rêve de toucher la moindre parcelle de ton corps, je rêve de te connaitre mieux que personne.

Il parlait de son corps et, pourtant, Tezuka l'appréciait. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était content d'être séduisant. Alors que les compliments des autres le fatiguaient et allaient jusqu'à lui donner des complexes, ceux d'Inui sonnaient si vrais et si sincères qu'il ne pouvait que se sentir acquiescer.

À l'instant, il aurait tout fait pour plaire le plus possible à Inui.

Il se retrouva sur les genoux du probabiliste sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte. Son visage était si proche qu'il sentit son souffle quand l'autre lui murmura sur un ton rempli de passion :

- Je t'aime, Tezuka.

Il se sentit rougir. Ce n'était pas normal chez lui de rougir, parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'atteignait. C'était pour tout dire la première fois qu'une parole lui allait droit au cœur. Il se sentait embarrassé, heureux, et surtout en sécurité.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il baissa complètement sa garde.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent sur ses épaules et il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement au probabiliste. Ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser et Tezuka lui répondit, maintenant complètement certain de ses sentiments.

Les mains d'Inui semblaient incapables de rester en place et le capitaine se sentit frissonner. Chaque point qu'elles touchaient lui semblait plus sensible, comme si ses mains chaudes le brulaient. Il y avait sa langue aussi, et sa bouche, et tout en lui semblait vouloir le prendre dans son entièreté, l'accepter tel qu'il était. Jamais Tezuka ne s'était senti si compris, si près d'une personne, si en harmonie avec lui-même.

Inui le relâcha et Tezuka ouvrit les yeux sans vraiment voir. Il avait envie qu'il le touche encore et encore, et en même temps il appréciait son regard sur lui. Il lui semblait qu'à l'instant précis, il apprécierait tout ce que l'adolescent lui ferait. Il lui donnait carte blanche et le seul fait de ne pas être en contrôle lui donnait un sentiment d'euphorie.

La question d'Inui le prit par surprise :

- C'est la première fois qu'on te touche autant, Tezuka?

Les gens le regardaient énormément, et leurs regards étaient presque des caresses non consenties, mais dans les faits il était le premier à le toucher vraiment. Tezuka remarqua aussi le double sens et il réalisa qu'en effet, dans les deux sens, Inui était le premier. C'est pourquoi il hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il sentait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire à ce stade ne ressemblerait à rien.

Inui poursuivit, sur un ton taquin :

- Il y avait 100% de chances que ce soit le cas.

Tezuka tout à coup sentit une bouffée d'amour l'envahir, et c'était si particulier qu'il ne put empêcher un sourire de monter sur ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas Inui que parce qu'il le regardait : il aimait tout de lui, que ce soit ses pourcentages, son assurance, sa manière de voir le monde, sa science. Peu de gens le voyaient, mais Inui était extrêmement attirant à sa façon.

Son regard faisait partie des traits qui le distinguaient, mais il y avait aussi ses cahiers, son apparent sadisme qui cachait une gentillesse hors norme, sa façon de s'inquiéter pour les autres sans s'afficher pour autant, son sens de l'humour un peu particulier qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. Il n'y avait personne de plus à son affaire que lui et Tezuka admirait sa ténacité. Son style de jeu au tennis en rebutait plus d'un, mais lui comprenait au contraire que c'était un don exceptionnel.

Il y avait aussi sa voix, profonde et douce, qui laissait filtrer juste assez d'émotions pour que Tezuka comprenne. Même ses lunettes lui allaient si bien qu'il en était venu à les aimer : il ne l'aurait pas imaginé avec autre chose. D'ailleurs, il ne tenait même pas à voir son visage sans, contrairement à Inui de toute évidence.

Bref, Tezuka était tombé amoureux de la personne qu'était Inui, et son regard aujourd'hui ne faisait partie que des nombreuses qualités qu'il aimait chez lui.

Inui, qui semblait aimer le complimenter, lui dit :

- Ton sourire est éblouissant, Tezuka. Je dirais même qu'il est divin.

Tezuka décida qu'il essaierait de lui sourire plus souvent. Il avait arrêté quand il avait réalisé que son sourire charmait encore plus les gens et que décidément il avait besoin de tout sauf ça; cela dit, pour Inui, il se forcerait à y revenir.

Pour l'instant, il le laissa mourir et sentit Inui s'emparer de ses lèvres à nouveau. Son cerveau se vida et il tenta au possible de lui répondre, espérant secrètement qu'il était assez habile pour lui plaire. Il aurait continué longtemps comme ça, mais il vint un moment où ses pensées refirent surface. Il ne pouvait pas continuer d'accaparer Inui autant, le probabiliste avait autre chose à faire, et c'est pourquoi il lui dit :

- On a un entrainement demain, Inui.

Le plus grand pourtant insista :

- Je sais, Tezuka. Laisse-moi juste profiter de toi encore un peu.

Incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, Tezuka en profita encore lui aussi. La prochaine fois qu'il tenta de le repousser, Inui le laissa faire et il se releva pour partir. Il venait de mettre ses souliers et de se retourner pour saluer son petit ami quand celui-ci le prit par surprise et l'embrassa rapidement. Il lui répéta qu'il l'aimait et Tezuka quitta son appartement avec les joues légèrement roses.

Le capitaine n'était jamais celui qui amorçait les choses. Inui était toujours celui qui l'invitait, celui qui le trainait dans sa chambre, et s'il était vrai que Tezuka était consentant et s'installait de lui-même sur lui, il ne contrôlait dans les faits rien du tout.

C'était plutôt particulier parce que, dans sa vie normale, il aimait être en contrôle. En fait, tout avait commencé quand on le lui avait donné et, comme il avait pris ses responsabilités, il devait faire en sorte que tout fonctionne. Pour cette même raison, il prenait les devants et s'assurait de lui-même que tout allait pour le mieux.

Avec Inui, tout était différent. Déjà, il lui faisait complètement confiance, plus qu'il n'avait jamais cru personne, même ses parents. Ensuite, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il aimait lui laisser le contrôle. Il aimait ne pas avoir à décider de quoi que ce soit, simplement se laisser aller et profiter. Enfin, il savait qu'Inui, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer, adorait lui donner des ordres, avoir l'avantage sur lui, et, comme il voulait plus que tout lui plaire, il lui laissait volontiers les commandes.

Ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était à quel point tout ce que lui faisait Inui avait de l'effet sur lui. Il se sentait parfois excité seulement par son regard, un compliment, un ordre. C'était particulier et il n'y comprenait rien, si ce n'était qu'il se sentait à l'aise. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir sale encore, et il espérait secrètement qu'Inui ne comprenne jamais l'effet qu'il avait sur lui.

C'était vain, il le savait : Inui avait compris dès le départ. Malgré tout, il continuait, et Tezuka se dit qu'il devrait peut-être lui avouer la vérité, comment il l'avait approché, pourquoi il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il le croyait.

Néanmoins, il n'y arrivait pas, parce que quelque part au fond de lui, il souhaitait encore pouvoir lui cacher. Il souhaitait plus que personne qu'Inui ne soit jamais au courant des mauvais côtés de sa personnalité. Il voulait tant lui plaire qu'il se sentait hypocrite, honteux, et pourtant incapable de faire autrement.

Une fois en particulier, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme toujours, Inui, sur un ton plein de passion, lui avoua :

- J'ai envie de toi, Tezuka. J'ai envie de voir ton visage rempli de plaisir. J'ai envie de te sentir frissonner. Je veux te faire mien.

C'était fou à quel point les mots d'Inui avaient de l'influence sur lui. Le capitaine avait l'impression que rien qu'avec ses mots et son regard, il venait de lui faire l'amour. Une part de son esprit lui rappela qu'ils avaient des entrainements, qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser aller jusqu'au bout, mais, bien franchement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. À l'instant précis, il aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi.

Il essaya quand même de protester, bien faiblement :

- Inui...

- Je sais, répondit-il, nous devons être au meilleur de notre forme pour les tournois. Laisse-moi juste te caresser, s'il te plait. Je te promets que je n'irai pas plus loin.

Tezuka aimait comment il avait raison de croire en lui. Il lui donnait sa pleine confiance pour des raisons comme celle-ci : il aurait pu exiger de lui qu'il se donne et il n'aurait même pas refusé, mais il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas. S'il n'avait pas déjà été amoureux, il le serait devenu.

Il acquiesça donc immédiatement et laissa l'adolescent défaire sa chemise. Il se changeait souvent devant des gens et il n'ignorait pas qu'on le regardait souvent, dont Inui d'ailleurs. Cela dit, la situation était complètement différente, à commencer par le fait qu'il n'était pas celui qui se déshabillait.

Il savait pour l'avoir appris entre les branches que de voir quelqu'un se déshabiller pouvait être considéré comme sensuel. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que de se faire déshabiller par quelqu'un d'autre était, à son avis, d'autant plus excitant.

Ses mains se retrouvèrent encore sur les épaules d'Inui et il songea que, sans cet appui, il s'affalerait probablement de tout son long. Le probabiliste prit bien son temps pour l'observer et, avant même qu'il le touche, Tezuka sentit son sang se diriger jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il songea alors qu'il aurait peut-être suffi qu'il le regarde et lui parle pour le faire jouir, tant il avait l'impression que sa voix et ses yeux étaient autant de caresses.

Cela dit, il ne fut pas du tout déçu quand son petit ami décida enfin de le caresser. Il aimait aussi ses grandes mains qui étaient toujours chaudes et il ferma les yeux pour en profiter le plus possible.

Une caresse en particulier déclencha chez lui une réaction difficile à contrôler, et il tenta de résorber le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. En murmurant, son amant lui demanda :

- Ne te retiens pas, Tezuka. Je veux t'entendre.

Le capitaine, incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, pas dans cette posture du moins, relâcha sa lèvre et se laissa aller sans réfléchir plus loin. Il aurait aimé entendre encore la voix d'Inui, mais il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour le lui demander. De toute façon, il sentit le probabiliste s'enfouir dans son cou et lui laisser un suçon, ce qui le fit gémir encore plus.

Inui se recula et Tezuka pendant un instant se demanda ce qu'il faisait, mais il eut vite sa réponse quand il sentit une main sur son entrejambe. La main le caressait à peine qu'il sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenté de se tenir droit parce qu'il voulait qu'Inui puisse le voir, aussi embarrassant cela soit-il. Néanmoins, il n'avait plus la moindre force et sa volonté aussi l'avait quitté : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'abandonner au le plaisir.

Il en fut tiré de force par son petit ami qui, en arrêtant tout mouvement, exigea :

- Tezuka, je veux te voir.

Le capitaine usa de toute sa volonté pour se relever et, toujours les yeux fermés, se tint de nouveau droit. Presque aussitôt, Inui reprit son mouvement et, à travers ses gémissements, Tezuka souhaita qu'il enfonce la main dans son pantalon pour la sentir. Il n'était néanmoins en aucune position pour exiger quoi que ce soit et il attendit avec impatience la suite.

Inui tira faiblement sur son pantalon et Tezuka comprit qu'il allait exaucer son souhait d'une minute à l'autre. Cela dit, alors qu'il patientait, le probabiliste, avec sa voix toujours aussi voilée par le désir, lui demanda :

- Tezuka, regarde-moi.

Aussitôt, il se força et surprit le regard d'Inui. Il songea que plus jamais il ne fermerait les yeux, tant son regard était sublime, et il frissonna quand, alors qu'il glissait sa main jusqu'à son sexe, le calculateur lui avoua :

- Tu as des yeux incroyables, Tezuka. J'adore ton regard.

Peu importe à quel point il voulait les tenir ouverts, ses paupières semblaient incapables de lui obéir. Après avoir cligné un nombre incalculable de fois, il préféra les laisser mi-ouverts. Il voyait Inui le regarder et c'était intense, son regard était presque brulant, comme sa main qui s'activait, et ce ne fut pas long que Tezuka jouit.

Il était dans un était second quand Inui le surprit en lançant son prénom :

- Kunimitsu!

À moitié dans les vapes, Tezuka le fixa et réalisa qu'il venait sans doute de jouir lui aussi – pourtant il ne l'avait même pas touché. Il réalisa alors qu'autant le simple fait de se faire regarder l'excitait, autant pour Inui le simple fait de le regarder était suffisant. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble sur ce point, décidément.

Cette réflexion le ramena à ses dernières résolutions et, après avoir repris son souffle, il accumula le courage de dire :

- Inui, je ne suis pas aussi parfait que tu le penses.

Voilà, c'était dit, et Tezuka, tout autant qu'il était soulagé, se sentait nerveux et mal à l'aise. Inui les nettoya avec un mouchoir et insista :

- Tu l'es encore plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer, Kunimitsu.

Il n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir et le capitaine, en rassemblant son courage, continua :

- Non, Inui, tu as tout faux.

Le probabiliste ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant :

- Selon mes données, continua Inui, il y a 0% de chances que je me trompe.

Tezuka eut un soupir en réalisant qu'il devrait lui expliquer dans le détail pour qu'il comprenne. Inui avait terminé de les nettoyer et Tezuka entreprit de remettre sa chemise. Dès qu'il eut fini, le calculateur l'emprisonna dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuie – l'idée pour Tezuka était complètement aberrante, car s'il y avait une personne qu'il n'avait jamais su fuir, c'était bien lui.

Le probabiliste, qui sembla comprendre au moins qu'il y avait un problème, demanda :

- Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'es pas comme je t'imagine?

En baissant les yeux sous la honte, Tezuka répondit par une question :

- Tu sais pourquoi je te laisse garder tes lunettes, Inui?

De toute évidence, il ne voyait pas le rapport, parce qu'il répondit sur un ton dubitatif :

- Non.

Tezuka expliqua, espérant que ce serait suffisant :

- C'est parce que je veux que tu me voies.

Voilà, il avait avoué sa plus grande honte. Il savait qu'Inui devait être au courant, depuis le temps, mais il avait espéré jusqu'à ce jour qu'il n'en ait pas la certitude. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne comprendrait pas la raison pour laquelle il aimait tellement son regard.

Toujours aussi perdu, Inui continua :

- Quel est le problème? J'aime te regarder, tu le sais bien.

- C'est que...

C'était la première fois qu'il hésitait autant. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré garder sous silence, mais qui le rongeait lentement de l'intérieur. Il n'aurait simplement pas pu continuer à vivre avec cette sensation d'être dans le tort, de cacher une part importante de lui.

C'est pourquoi, même si c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, le capitaine se laissa aller sur Inui pour se cacher de son regard et lui expliqua :

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais comment les gens me regardent. Je n'aime pas me vanter d'un don que je n'ai pas acquis et qui m'est inné, mais je sais que la plupart des gens me considèrent attirant. Cela dit, avant de te connaitre, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié les regards qu'on m'envoyait.

«Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être la huitième merveille du monde. Je suis devenu dépendant à ton regard. Je sais que c'est arrogant et prétentieux, mais je voudrais que tu me regardes jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai invité chez moi, alors que nous étions en première année. Je voulais avoir ton regard pour moi.»

Il allait enfin comprendre à quel point Tezuka était sale, égocentrique et laid à l'intérieur. C'était en même temps un soulagement et une souffrance intolérable pour lui, de savoir qu'enfin Inui savait tout de lui, le pire secret de sa vie.

Il fut surpris quand, en le caressant toujours pour le rassurer, Inui lui souffla :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux.

- Inui, murmura-t-il pour le contredire.

- Kunimitsu, insista-t-il, depuis que je te connais, je ne peux cesser de te regarder. Je croyais au début que c'était de la rivalité, mais j'ai réalisé depuis que tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais vue, autant physiquement que mentalement. Tu es splendide, Kunimitsu, et tu mérites tous les regards que je t'envoie.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en entendre et il se sentit fondre. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis tant de temps était aussi bien accepté. On aurait dit, à l'entendre, qu'Inui l'aimait encore plus depuis qu'il s'était confié et le capitaine, tout à coup bien dans sa peau, laissa enfin passer ses réflexions sans se retenir :

- J'aime tes compliments aussi.

- Je sais, lui souffla-t-il, tu aimes aussi que je te donne des ordres, tu adores t'accrocher à moi et me laisser le contrôle. Tu pourrais probablement jouir juste en m'écoutant te raconter à quel point tu es magnifique.

Tezuka réalisa alors que, vraiment, il n'avait rien pu lui cacher : son regard analytique avait déjà tout vu. Il rougit, faute de pouvoir le contredire, et essaya plutôt d'en rajouter pour ne pas avoir l'air de n'être qu'un pervers :

- J'aime ta voix aussi, Inui. Tes mains, tes grandes épaules, tes pourcentages.

Ce qui était on ne peut plus vrai. Il n'était pas aussi compétent que son petit ami pour dire des compliments, mais il savait au moins dire la vérité. Inui eut un petit rire et Tezuka enchaina immédiatement, montrant une fois de plus que pour la première fois, il n'essayait même pas de se censurer :

- Ton rire aussi.

Il s'arrêta rapidement pour le repousser et le regarder avec tendresse. Tezuka le sentit replacer une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front et il fit remarquer avec un sourire :

- Et mes jus, alors? Tu les oublies?

Tezuka grimaça presque et continua :

- C'est peut-être la seule chose que je pourrais te reprocher. Tu es certain qu'ils sont vraiment bons pour le corps?

- S'ils ne l'étaient pas, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire, je ne t'en ferais jamais boire.

Même s'il le croyait sur parole, le capitaine eut un petit sourire et fit semblant de douter :

- Sans doute.

- Il y a 100% de chances que tu ne sois pas convaincu, Kunimitsu.

De toute évidence, il y avait encore une chose qu'Inui ignorait à son sujet, et c'était la confiance aveugle qu'il lui vouait. Il décida de ne pas en souffler un mot et tenta de le faire douter à la place :

- 100%? Tu es bien sûr de toi, Sadaharu.

Tezuka ne réalisa qu'après coup qu'il avait utilisé son prénom et il apprécia tout de suite l'effet qu'il eut sur Inui. Ce dernier frissonna – le capitaine le sentit clairement – et lui demanda, le ton plein d'avidité :

- Kunimitsu, répète mon prénom.

Il se sentait, pour la première fois, réellement entreprenant. Il prit doucement le visage d'Inui, ce qui était encore une première, et lui répéta son prénom. Ensuite, il entama un baiser dont son petit ami prit rapidement le contrôle.

Comme à chaque fois, Tezuka fut celui qui y mit fin, même s'il aurait facilement continué. Il se faisait tard et il devait retourner chez lui avant de risquer que ses parents les surprennent.

Néanmoins, sur le pas de la porte, il prit encore le contrôle pour embrasser Inui et, en sortant de chez lui, il réalisa une chose : autant il adorait qu'Inui prenne le contrôle, autant il venait d'apprendre que, de temps à autre, se montrer entreprenant n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

De toute façon, Inui savait tous ses points négatifs maintenant et il l'aimait quand même. C'était suffisant pour lui faire croire qu'il supporterait avec joie ce nouveau côté qu'il venait de se découvrir.


End file.
